


Sonata para violín y guitarra eléctrica

by Kikinu, lesmis_es



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Harry Potter References, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmis_es/pseuds/lesmis_es
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire es un dementor en el nuevo parque de Harry Potter y ama la música clásica. Enjolras es el cantante de una banda de rock y quiere salvar al mundo. Conocerse es extraño, mantenerse en contacto aún más. Los cuentos de hadas y las segundas oportunidades no existen, ¿será que vale la pena intentar?</p><p>(Grantaire además sueña con Enjolras en otras vidas, pero eso son solos sueños, ¿verdad?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata para violín y guitarra eléctrica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeongallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeongallifrey/gifts).



> ¡Felices fiestas atrasadas! Espero que te guste este rejunte de prompts, va desde el fondo de mi corazón <3

_—¡Aguarda!_

_—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?_

_—Sí, pero…_

_Se detienen unos segundos a un costado del camino, el sol de otoño calentando el frío de la tarde y el sonido lejano de las campanas en el pueblo impidiendoles olvidar que tienen que retomar el viaje pronto._

_—Hey, ¿seguro que estás bien?_

_El hombre le acaricia la mejilla y él mismo se obliga a sonreír y alejar todos los malos pensamientos. No tienen tiempo que perder, sobre todo porque su cerebro está pensando demasiado una vez más._

_—Sí, lo siento. Es solo que… realmente te amo._

_La sonrisa que le arranca al hombre le vuelve a despertar las mismas emociones de antaño y ya no sabe si reír o llorar._

_—Yo también te amo. Siempre lo he hecho._

_Mientras reanudan el camino se pregunta si su amante sabrá qué tan ciertas son sus palabras. Sí, siempre se han amado._

_Ese es el problema._

Un título universitario en Bellas Artes, ocho años de estudios actorales, seis de danzas clásicas, cinco de tap y cuatro de jazz. Dominio perfecto del violín, además de habilidad con el piano, el saxo, los bongoes y la guitarra. Certificado de asistencia al curso emitido por la Cruz Roja de Primeros Auxilios, certificado de finalización de un curso avanzado de fotografía, primer puesto durante cuatro años consecutivos en el taller de debate de la universidad, dos años de la carrera de Derecho y uno de la de Letras.

Y así y todo es un jodido dementor.

—¡Un dementor!

Éponine pone los ojos en blanco mientras le muestran al guardia de seguridad sus pases como staff del parque. Cosette le da dos palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo, pero no dice nada. ¿Y qué les va a decir? Ella no tiene derecho a decir nada, al fin y al cabo la eligieron como alumna de Beauxbatons.

—No todos podemos ser un ángel caído del cielo como la señorita Fauchlevent —bromea Éponine, ganándose un codazo de parte de Cosette.

—Tampoco es tan terrible, chicos. Podría ser peor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, podríamos tener un trabajo horrible en un lugar horrible. ¡En cambio tenemos un trabajo horrible en el parque de Harry Potter!

Grantaire está listo para darle a Cosette su dosis diaria de cinismo y realidad… pero en verdad tiene razón.

—No sé si es triste o increíble que el simple hecho de trabajar en un lugar que tenga “Harry Potter” en el nombre nos pone felices, aunque estemos sobrecalificados para los puestos —comenta Éponine.

—¿Estás diciendo que un Licenciado en Bellas Artes, una chelista profesional egresada del Conservatorio Nacional y una Licenciada en Historia están sobrecalificados para hacer de personajes en un parque de diversiones?

—Muy bien, el sarcasmo está comenzando a darme reacción alérgica, ¿podemos dejar de quejarnos de la vida? —pide Cosette, poniéndoles su mejor cara de Arcángel.

Éponine y él suspiran dramáticamente, como si fuera una tarea muy difícil. La cual, de hecho, lo es. El sarcasmo para ellos es escudo y espada, lo que los protege del mundo y lo que los ayuda a ridiculizarlo para que deje de ser una amenaza.

Pero supone que pueden hacer un esfuerzo por su Fleur Delacour personal.

—No soy Fleur Delacour.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, que deberíamos ir preparándonos. Sólo tenemos una hora y media antes de que el parque abra.

No importa todo lo que sepas, cuántos certificados y diplomas hayas acumulado en tu vida; el conocimiento no siempre ayuda a la hora de conseguir un trabajo. Mucho menos cuando te acabas de recibir y no tienes experiencia en tu campo. Si, además de todo, tu diploma es de Bellas Artes… bueno, digamos que no es una de las carreras con salida laboral más sencilla.

No es que Grantaire no haya tenido trabajos antes. Su familia prácticamente lo desheredó luego de que decidiera estudiar una carrera que no fuera Derecho o Medicina, así que desde entonces se ha mantenido en mayor medida por su cuenta. El problema es que toda su experiencia laboral no tiene nada que ver con el arte.

Desde que comenzara la universidad ha trabajado de camarero, de recepcionista en un estudio jurídico (donde conoció a Éponine y, por ella, a Cosette), de vendedor en una empresa de computadoras, de telemarketer en una empresa de celulares, de lavaplatos en un restaurante, de niñero… ha tenido veinte trabajos contando el que está por comenzar, pero ninguno tiene que ver con su jodida carrera. Aparentemente, esto es un inconveniente a la hora de conseguir empleo.

—¿Y cómo rayos se supone que adquiera experiencia si nadie me la da? —les pregunta a sus amigas, terminándose de colocar la túnica de dementor.

—¿Magia? —sugiere Éponine.

—Ja, ja. ¿Nunca probaste el stand up? Ganarías fortuna.

Cosette les tira su mochila y Grantaire la atrapa antes de que los golpee.

—¿Pueden dejar de discutir?

—Es tu amigo, que no deja de quejarse.

—Es tu amiga, que se hace la graciosa.

El suspiro dramático que deja escapar Cosette pertenece más a una madre viendo a sus niños pequeños causar problemas que a una amiga, pero supone que eso tiene que ver más con el eterno aire maternal que carga la muchacha, a pesar de tener sólo veinticuatro años y ni siquiera novio.

—Si tanto odian el trabajo me hubiesen dicho que no.

Siente como Éponine le da un golpecito en la nuca, al tiempo que lo mira mal. Genial, ya hicieron sentir mal a Cosette. Siempre que hace eso siente como si pateara un gatito.

—No lo odiamos, es que Grantaire no sería Grantaire si no se quejara de todo y un poco más.

—Nuestra querida Éponine tiene razón, señorita Fauchlevent. Si no me quejo cada quince minutos puedo sufrir una falla cardíaca, lo sabe. Y quizás no sea la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero en lo que a mi concierne no es muy bueno que un empleado muera en el día de apertura. ¿Puede imaginarse los titulares de los diarios? Seguro dirían algo en las líneas de que el parque está embrujado, posiblemente por ser parte de una franquicia que raya en lo satanista. Porque, por supuesto, una historia sobre un niño que sufrió de abuso en su hogar y de pronto descubre que es parte de algo más grande solo puede ser satanista.

Cosette pone los ojos en blanco, pero puede notar como una sonrisa comienza a asomar por la comisura de sus labios.

—Son imposibles. Vamos, apúrense que no quiero que el señor Javert le vaya con el chisme a mis padres de que ustedes son una mala influencia.

—No recuerdo si te lo he dicho antes, pero nunca dejará de perturbarme la relación de ese hombre con tus padres.

—Ya me lo has dicho, R. Muchas y repetidas veces. Varias de ellas frente a mis padres.

Escuchan por los altoparlantes que llaman a todos los personajes para darles indicaciones, así que tras ponerse la máscara de dementor comienza a dirigirse junto a sus amigas hacia el lugar de la reunión.

El empleo lo consiguieron gracias al señor Javert, un ex inspector de policía que ahora trabaja para una empresa de seguridad privada, la cual fue contratada para proteger el nuevo parque de diversiones. El señor Javert es un viejo enemigo/amigo/seguramente amante de los padres de Cosette, con quienes mantiene una de las relaciones más extrañas que Grantaire ha visto en su vida.

Grantaire sabe de lo que habla. Se crió en la clase alta parisina, ha visto _muchas_ cosas extrañas.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, no sólo la relación del señor Javert con los padres de Cosette es extraña. _Toda_ la familia Valjean/Fauchlevent es excéntrica. Padre, madre, hija, niños que tienen en custodia… técnicamente, hasta Grantaire es raro porque está seguro de que en algún momento y sin que se diera cuenta lo han adoptado.

Pero lo importante es que el señor Javert llegó un día a la (ya no tan) pequeña casa de la calle Plumet diciendo que iba a ser el jefe de seguridad del próximo a inaugurarse _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Paris_ y que estaban buscando gente para trabajar como los personajes de los libros.

—Quizás a los vagos que están manteniendo les interese conseguir un trabajo medianamente honrado.

Dicho comentario conllevó una hora de discusiones y debates en la cocina del hogar, porque ni ellos tres eran vagos ni ser un personaje en el parque de Harry Potter era un trabajo “medianamente honrado”. Era un honor.

El (ex)Inspector les arregló citas laborales y a las dos semanas ya les habían asignado los personajes. No cree en dioses y en ángeles más allá de las novelas fantásticas y los libros de mitología, pero a veces está seguro de que los Valjean y compañía son ángeles que les han enviado del cielo. O el infierno, si lo piensa mejor. Son todos tan retorcidos que no le sorprendería que un demonio aburrido hubiese querido ver qué ocurría si se cruzaban sus caminos.

De pronto unos fuertes gritos y chillidos comienzan a escucharse, haciendo que Grantaire se sobresalte y pierda el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pero qué rayos…?

—Oh, cielos, ¿creen que sean ellos? —pregunta Éponine, emocionada de una forma que no la había visto en años.

—Reconocería los gritos de esas fans donde sea. ¡Seguro son ellos!

—Umm, señoritas, ¿de qué rayos hablan? ¿Venía Dan Radcliffe y no me enteré?

Sus amigas lo miran como si fuera estúpido y se sentiría ofendido si no fuera porque seguramente tienen una buena razón para hacerlo. En los años que lleva de conocerlas ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces las ha hecho pasar el ridículo. Ya sea porque habla demasiado o porque dice las cosas equivocadas, siempre hay algun motivo por el que sus amigas preferirían que cerrara la boca de vez en cuando.

—No se ni por qué me sorprendo, obvio que no sabes. Hay algo más allá en la vida además de esa música blues deprimente que a ti tanto te gusta escuchar —dice Éponine, terminando de colocarse la máscara de dementor.

—Ya lo sé, por eso también escucho jazz deprimente y música sinfónica deprimente. Por favor, Éponine, sabes perfectamente lo amplio que es mi gusto musical… —los gritos vuelven a escucharse y ahora sí que Grantaire está curioso—. No, en serio, ¿quién viene?

—Les Amis, son una banda de rock increíble. Se conocieron cuando todos estaban estudiando en la universidad, en manifestaciones y organizaciones de estudiantes. Comenzaron tocando en protestas, justamente. De hecho, por eso mismo fue que los expulsaron de la universidad. El decano decía que eran subversivos.

Los gritos parecen incrementarse en vez de disminuir y Grantaire teme que en cualquier segundo sus amigas se sumen a la horda de fans lunáticos que chillan en la entrada.

Por suerte su supervisor llega en ese momento, pidiéndoles que vayan a sus respectivos puestos. A él y a Éponine les toca ubicarse en _Cacería en el Departamento de Misterios_ , el paseo de “terror” ubicado en la zona del Ministerio; mientras que Cosette tiene que ir al Gran Salón en el Hogwarts, para dar vueltas y sacarse fotos con los visitantes como la hermosa Beauxbaton que es. Maldita superioridad genética.

El parque se divide en tres grandes secciones: Diagonal Alley, Hogwarts (en donde se incluye Hogsmade) y el Ministerio de Magia. El complejo es incluso más grande que el parque original en Orlando y los dueños están muy orgullosos de eso. Seguro tienen algo para compensar.

Aparentemente Les Amis de l’ABC tocan en el show de apertura al mediodía. Por lo que le cuenta Éponine, además de ser revolucionarios de medio tiempo, los miembros de la banda son fans acérrimos de Harry Potter y le han dedicado muchos temas a los libros. Y a las películas. Y a la mismísima Rowling. Aparentemente, los subversivos también pueden ser nerds.

A las diez en punto el parque abre sus puertas y los visitantes comienzan a llegar a raudales. Niños, adultos y ancianos comienzan a pulular por todos los alrededores, gritando de la emoción y recorriendo el lugar como si fuera el paraíso. Grantaire y Éponine hacen su mejor esfuerzo para espantar a la gente y muchas veces lo logran, pero en general los visitantes solo sigue gritando de la emoción, pidiendo sacarse fotos con ellos.

Las primeras tres horas se pasan volando y, para cuando quiere darse cuenta, ya es la hora del show de apertura. La gente comienza a dirigirse a la parte central del parque para ver los actos y los empleados (al menos aquellos que no están asignados a vigilar el evento) aprovechan para descansar un rato.

Bueno, todos excepto por Éponine y Cosette, que quieren ir a ver tocar a Les Amis, y terminan arrastrando a Grantaire con ellas. El problema es que no tienen suficiente tiempo para cambiarse, así que con el calor que hace tienen que atravesar todo el parque con los disfraces puestos.

—Si me cocino va a ser culpa de ustedes. Ni siquiera me gusta este tipo de música...

—Shhhh ¡Va a comenzar!

Un show de luces acompaña al maestro de ceremonias, que comienza a agradecerle a todos por haber venido, a los empleados por su trabajo, etcétera. Grantaire no podría aburrirse más, se sabe estas ceremonias de memoria y puede decir que va a ser tedioso hasta la médula. A menos que como acto sorpresa hayan traído a Danield Radcliffe o a Emma Watson, duda mucho que todo el circo pueda interesarle.

Es bueno (o malo) que a la vida le guste reírse en su cara.

—Y ahora el acto que todos estaban esperando, ¡damas y caballeros, aquí están! ¡Un aplauso para Les Amis!

El público enloquece y sus amigas no se quedan atrás. Parece mentira que son las dos mismas chicas con las que se sienta a criticar comedias románticas. Las dos muchachas saltan abrazadas y Grantaire pone los ojos tan en blanco que está seguro que podría dislocárselos.

Una guitarra comienza a sonar y el escenario comienza a abrirse, el juego de luces haciendo que solo se vislumbre la silueta de las personas que ahora comienzan a asomarse. Una segunda guitarra se suma y está seguro de que también distingue un bajo, los gritos de las fans incrementando cada segundo. Pronto se suma un teclado y Grantaire podria jurar que va a quedarse sordo de todo el griterío.

En el momento en que la batería comienza a sonar las luces los enfocan nítidamente, cuatro muchachos de aproximadamente su edad parados en el medio de un escenario enorme, todos con túnicas con el escudo de Hogwarts sobre sus ropas. Grantaire está a punto de hacerle un comentario sarcástico a sus amigas, algo sobre cómo seguro son una boyband disfrazada de rock pesado, cuando una voz se empieza a escuchar.

Grantaire se queda petrificado.

De la esquina del escenario aparece un quinto miembro, un muchacho alto, de ojos celestes y rebeldes, cabello dorado como el sol. Su voz es grave y fuerte, el cerebro de Grantaire no le permite en estos momentos entender lo que dice pero puede sentir una gran pasión en sus palabras, una afinación perfecta en cadencia.

En el momento en el que el muchacho llega al centro del escenario el público termina de enloquecer y la banda comienza a tocar con ganas, con fuerzas, y a Grantaire jamás le gustó el rock pero… pero…

Pero ese es el hombre de sus sueños.

 _Literalmente_ es el hombre de sus sueños.

_A veces se pregunta cuánto tiempo más puede seguir con esto. Cuántas **veces** más puede hacerlo. Mira el techo, cansado. Esta vez son los dos pobres desde la cuna y han sido amigos toda la vida. Hasta ahora viene siendo una de sus favoritas porque el dolor se mantiene al mínimo y pueden pasar más tiempo juntos, más besos profundos y caricias escondidas._

_El cuerpo a su lado se remueve un poco y de pronto un par de ojos lo miran, adormilados, unos ojos que jamás se cansará de ver, por muchos años que pasen, por muchas vidas que cueste, por mucho dolor que le terminen causando._

_—¿Qué te ocurre?_

_—Nada, vuelve a dormir._

_El muchacho se despereza, estirando sus extremidades como un gato. Él mismo se humedece los labios, sintiendo las ganas crecientes de volver a empujarlo contra la cama, de morder su boca, de perderse en su cuerpo._

_—Se supone que el que piensa demasiado soy yo._

_—Bueno, sabes lo que dicen, las malas costumbres se pegan._

_El otro deja escapar una risa, abrazándolo. Sí, es una vida tranquila la que llevan. Sin muchas preocupaciones, sin muchos problemas, con gente que los quiere, con el otro a su lado._

_Todas las mañanas se despierta pensando cuánto faltará para que todo se vaya al demonio._

Para cuando el concierto de Les Amis termina, Grantaire está seguro de que acaba de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, o que finalmente cayó en un coma etílico y está viviendo en una realidad onírica. Es decir, ¿qué otra explicación hay para que el hombre con el que ha estado soñando desde que tiene memoria esté de pronto a pocos metros suyo?

El maestro de ceremonias vuelve a subir al escenario, anunciando al siguiente acto, pero a él no podría importarle menos.

—¿Cómo se llama el cantante? —pregunta, haciendo que sus amigas lo miren con curiosidad.

—¿De Les Amis? Enjolras. ¿Por qué?

 _Enjolras_. El nombre le suena de algún lado, pero está seguro de que jamás lo escuchó en sus sueños. No recuerda mucho de ellos, de ser sincero, pero el rostro del hombre… _Enjolras_ , eso sí que se queda grabado en su memoria aún después de despertar.

—Ey, Grantaire, ¿a dónde vas? Aún no necesitamos volver a nuestros puestos.

—Tengo que ir a fijarme algo. Éponine, cúbreme si no llego para cuando se retomen las actividades, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? ¡Grantaire, ven aquí! ¡Demonios, R!

Deja a sus amigas y rápidamente se escurre entre la gente, dirigiéndose hacia donde cree que están los camarines de los actos invitados. De ser sincero, no es muy sencillo, ya que aún tiene el traje de dementor puesto y la mayoría de las personas intentan sacarse una foto con él, o peor aún, le pisan el traje haciéndolo tropezar.

A pesar de todo logra llegar a dónde se encuentran los trailers de los artistas, sin embargo no contaba con un pequeño detalle.

No hay forma de que lo dejen pasar.

Incluso mostrándoles su pase de empleado del parque, los guardias le prohíben la entrada a ese sector, explicándole que esa es una zona restringida y que se necesita un permiso especial para entrar. Ni siquiera ofreciéndoles un poco del ron que tiene en su petaca, escondida bajo el traje, logra convencerlos. De hecho, lo único que logra con eso es que lo amenacen con decirle a su supervisor que está bebiendo en horas de trabajo si no se larga de una vez.

Con resignación se aleja de la zona restringida. Por supuesto que su suerte iba a ser encontrar al hombre con el que ha estado soñando solo para que este sea una estrella inalcanzable. ¿Por qué creyó que la señora Fortuna se apiadaría de él al menos una vez? Lo peor de todo es que la ceremonia de apertura ya debe haber finalizado y en cuanto su supervisor se de cuenta de que no está en su puesto el día va a terminar de ponerse oscuro.

Está demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, imaginándose al Inspector diciéndole a Fantine y a Valjean que _ya les decía yo que este muchacho es un fracaso_ y que _no sé por qué lo siguen manteniendo si ni siquiera es hijo suyo_ , que no nota a una persona parada en frente suyo. No está orgulloso de decir que cuando lo choca deja escapar un grito poco masculino y cae al piso sentado.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Bueno, quizás la señora Fortuna no lo odia tanto, porque al levantar la mirada se encuentra con Enjolras, que le tiende una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Uh.

—Dime que ese traje no hizo que te insoles. ¿Eres un empleado? ¿Te obligan a ponerte ese traje incluso con ese calor?

—¿Eh?

Enjolras lo ayuda a levantarse, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y seguramente la indignación de sus condiciones de trabajo. O algo así.

—Definitivamente el calor te hizo mal. Quizás deberías ir a quejarte con tu sindicato. ¿Tienes sindicato? Un momento, ¿recuerdas tu nombre? ¿Puedes decir algo?

Finalmente despierta de su estupor, volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra y recordando que, hombre de sus sueños o no, él no es de quedarse anonadado. Nunca. Ante nada.

—Sí, recuerdo mi nombre. Y no, no tengo sindicato, pero tampoco sería tan idiota de irme a quejar de algo por lo cual me pagan para hacer.

El hombre lo mira incrédulo un instante, para que luego su rostro se tiña con molestia.

—Si te tienen bajo malas condiciones laborales estás en todo tu derecho de quejarte —le dice Enjolras, su rostro contraído en una expresión de Asuntos Importantes (mayúsculas incluídas).

Grantaire pone los ojos en blanco, olvidando que el sujeto no puede ver su rostro.

—Me pagan por disfrazarme. Si me pagaran por limpiar baños y _además_ me hicieran disfrazarme, sí, por supuesto, tienes razón, debería quejarme. Pero siendo que en mi contrato está explícito que me tengo que poner este armatoste para trabajar… bueno, no tengo mucho de lo cual quejarme. A menos que quieras debatir lo poco digno que es trabajar disfrazado de dementor, en lo cual concordaría contigo porque estoy seguro que por lo menos me deberían haber dado el papel de trasero de dragón.

Enjolras lo mira casi aturdido y Grantaire se siente un poco orgulloso de eso. Para qué va a mentir, si es verdad que le gusta desorientar a la gente con sus peroratas.

—… creo que realmente te has insolado, porque estás delirando.

—¿Cualquier opinión que difiera de la tuya es un delirio?

—No, pero todas las idioteces que acabas de decir en los últimos treinta segundos sí lo son.

—¿Disculpa? No son idioteces, es la verdad. No todos podemos hacer un poco de ruido y con eso ganar millones…

—Un poco de… ¿Acabas de decir que mi música es ruido?

Ahora, Grantaire no es un experto en acercarse a las personas. Todo lo contrario. Por algún motivo Éponine y Cosette son las únicas amigas que tiene. Suele repeler a la gente por su apariencia y, sobre todo, por su lengua.

Sin embargo, hasta él sabe que insultar la música de alguien es una mala forma de arrancar… de arrancar cualquier cosa.

—No te lo tomes personal. El rock no me parece un género musical al cual valga la pena escuchar —dice, aunque eso no sea completamente verdad.

El rock no le gusta, sí, para él en realidad es de la opinión que _cualquier_ género musical es digno de ser escuchado. La música es increíble en sí misma, por más que uno sienta más afinidad con un género que con otro.

Pero, bueno, Grantaire tiene ganas de picar a Enjolras. Lo cual resulta, porque el hombre lo mira boquiabierto y Grantaire tiene la sensación de que eso no es algo que ocurra muy a menudo. Sin embargo se recupera de forma rápida, porque en un pestañeo parece brillar con la luz que solo alguien que está por hablar de algo que le apasiona puede generar.

Esto va a ser interesante.

—No estoy diciendo que el amor redima, ni justificando a Snape, solo estoy diciendo que es un personaje complejo y que no hay que medirlo solo por un hecho, sino por el total de sus acciones —explica, mientras Enjolras sigue negando con la cabeza.

No sabe cómo terminaron hablando de Harry Potter. Es decir, tiene sentido siendo que están en el jodido parque temático de Harry Potter, pero igual.

Comenzaron hablando de música (en lo cual difieren, Enjolras sosteniendo que el rock es el mejor género musical y que la música sinfónica es algo usado por las clases altas para volver elitista a la cultura, mientras que Grantaire afirma que la música sinfónica es el género musical por exelencia, ya que ayuda a abrir la mente y acompaña todas las emociones, mientras que el rock es solo un montón de ruido sin tón ni son en el cual adolescentes resentidos y ancianos cocainómanos se quejan de la vida); luego pasaron por política (departamento en el cual coinciden bastante, si no fuera porque sus formas de concebir las ideologías es abismalmente diferente); justicia social (hubo demasiados gritos en esa parte de la conversación); y ahora están con Harry Potter, mezclando también todos los tópicos anteriores.

Grantaire se está sofocando en el traje de dementor, pero hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo hablando con alguien, así que quizás morir de un golpe de calor valga la pena.

—Casi todos los personajes son complejos, pero con todas sus buenas y malas es un personaje que me parece que la gente perdona con demasiada facilidad. Sí, quizás no es Voldemort, pero de todas formas fue uno de sus seguidores, asesinó y torturó a un montón de gente y si bien protegió a Harry algunas veces, lo hizo solo porque le recordaba vagamente a su madre, pero de la misma forma lo torturaba por ser parecido a su padre.

—No perdonas a nadie, ¿verdad? Lo siguiente que vas a decirme es que Dumbledore te parece uno de los malos.

—Por favor, no me hagas empezar con Dumbledore…

Enjolras parece listo para comenzar su discurso de por qué Dumbledore es uno de los peores seres de la historia (o algo así), pero Grantaire ve a su supervisor aparecer a unos metros, acercándose a ellos con una expresión homicida.

Oh, mierda.

—Oh, mierda.

—¡Se puede saber qué rayos haces fuera de tu…! Oh, señor Enjolras, ¿este idiota lo está molestando? Lamento mucho todo, le prometo que no seguirá trabajando en este establecimiento mucho más y…

—¿Piensa echar a un empleado solo porque un visitante lo estuvo deteniendo?

La intervención de Enjolras a su favor no debería sorprenderle tanto como lo hace, siendo que el hombre ya quería que se quejara por simplemente hacer su trabajo, pero hace tiempo que Grantaire ha dejado de esperar algo de la gente. La expresión en el rostro del hombre le da miedo hasta a él y su supervisor parece a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones.

—¿Disculpe?

—Yo, un cliente del establecimiento, estuve reteniendo a nuestro amigo… nuestro amigo el dementor, así que estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. No irá a echar a un empleado por estar haciendo su trabajo, ¿verdad?

—No, señor Enjolras, por supuesto que no…

—Bien, porque esa no sería una buena forma de comenzar con las actividades de un parque tan bonito.

El supervisor intenta responder algo, pero de su boca solo sale un balbuceo patético. Grantaire no lo envidia para nada, no le gustaría estar recibiendo la mirada intensa y agresiva que le dedica Enjolras.

O, bueno, sí le gustaría, pero no en una situación así.

Su supervisor termina disculpándose con Enjolras, prometiéndole que nunca más volverá a pasar. Al irse, sin embargo, lo mira a Grantaire de una forma que deja en claro que van a tener una larga y tendida charla sobre lo ocurrido.

—Gracias por salvar mi pellejo, oh gran Apolo.

—¿Ap…? ¿Por qué Apolo? —pregunta Enjolras, mirándolo con en el ceño fruncido.

Se encoge de hombros, porque no sabe muy bien de dónde salió eso, si es sincero.

—No lo sé. Rubio, ojos celestes, cantas… además, tienes esa pinta de dios vengativo que hace que los supervisores de los parques de diversiones huyan espantados. Pareces un personaje sacado de una novela épica. O una fantástica. Ey, hasta podrías ser un personaje de Harry Potter. Apolo… suena como un nombre digno de un Black. Apolo Black. Aunque eres rubio… ¿Apolo Malfoy? Mmm… no te veo con el perfil Malfoy. Apolo Lovegood. Ah, ahí sí me agrada más. Puedo verte discutiendo con Luna sobre cosas en las que nadie más cree. ¿No es gracioso? Apolo y Luna.

Puede ver una sonrisa divertida escapándose por la comisura de los labios de Enjolras, pero aún así el hombre sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias, supongo, pero no me gusta que me digan Apolo.

—Oh, ¿no soy el primero que te dice así? Qué vergüenza, y yo que creía que era súper original…

—Mi ex me decía así. Las cosas… no terminaron muy bien.

Vaya, qué increíble forma de hacer que todo se vuelva muy incómodo. Grantaire tiene ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared, porque acaba de conocer al hombre de sus sueños (y suena extraño decir eso de forma literal) y lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido meterlo en problemas, insultarlo a él y a lo que cree, hacer que lo saque a _él_ de problemas y hacerlo sentir incómodo. Muy bien, Grantaire, muy bien. Esa es la forma de lograr que alguien se sienta atraído por ti.

Decide que ya se ha dejado lo suficiente en ridículo y decide que lo mejor será volver a su puesto de trabajo, antes de que su supervisor y Éponine lo maten.

—Uh, bueno, yo creo que debería volver a mi puesto. Ha sido una charla muy agradable, pero mi compañera debe de estar soportando a todos los visitantes sola y su paciencia no es mucha. Además, los dementores tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros.

—Sí, claro, claro, no quiero que te metas en más problemas por mi culpa. Aunque... —el hombre parece vacilar unos segundos, algo que no se ve natural en él. Sin embargo, casi al instante asiente para sí mismo, una determinación extraña en sus facciones—. Me gustaría saber más sobre esas horrendas opiniones tuyas con respecto a la vida, estoy seguro de que solo necesitas un poco de guía para darte cuenta de que…

—¿De que mis argumentos son inválidos? —bromea, logrando quitar un poco de seriedad del rostro de Enjolras.

—Jamás le diría a alguien que sus argumentos son inválidos. Creo que están errados, pero no que son inválidos. Así que… ¿quizás podrías darme tu número de teléfono?

Puede ser que realmente le haya dado un golpe de calor, porque no puede ser que este glorioso espécimen de ser humano masculino le esté pidiendo su número de teléfono. Da gracias por estar dentro del traje, porque sino Enjolras posiblemente se estaría dando de lo mala idea que es eso.

Anota su número en el teléfono de Enjolras, que pone los ojos en blanco al ver el nombre que puso.

—¿Demi? ¿Demi el dementor?

—Ey, ese es mi nombre…

Enjolras resopla, pero se lo ve divertido.

—Como quieras, respeto la privacidad de las personas. Pero cuando…

—¡Enjolras! ¡Dice Jehan que traigas tu culo huesudo aquí que ya nos tenemos que ir! —se escucha el grito de un hombre desde dentro de uno de los remolques en el área restringida.

Enjolras se despide de él con una sonrisa de medio lado y Grantaire tarda unos segundos en recuperarse antes de ser capaz de volver a su puesto de trabajo.

Si fuera alguien menos cínico, diría que al parecer es verdad que los sueños se vuelven realidad.

—R, en todos los años que nos hemos conocido la has jodido de muchas y variadas formas, pero esto… esto creo que no te lo vamos a poder perdonar jamás —dice Éponine y a un costado de ella Cosette suelta una risita por lo bajo, para luego darle un golpe en el hombro.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas conocido al cantante de Les Amis! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te envidiamos!

Están en los vestuarios del parque terminando de cambiarse y acaba de contarle a sus amigas por qué estuvo ausente la mitad de la tarde. Está seguro de que ninguna de las dos le creería si no fuera porque saben que él jamás miente y es lindo saber que que alguien confía en él. No se lo merece, pero es lindo igual.

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que tú en un traje de dementor tengas más éxito con los hombres que yo en mi mejor vestido —comenta Éponine.

—Precisamente porque tenía un traje de dementor conseguí su número. ¿Te imaginas si hubiese visto mi rostro? Ah, pobre Apolo, seguro hubiese salido corriendo ante este Hefesto deforme como… ¡auch! ¡Cosette, ya te repetí mil veces que tus golpes duelen de verdad!

—Entonces deja de decir estupideces, que ya te repetí yo mil veces que no eres deforme.

—Aprecio que me mires con tus ojos que solo ven lo bueno del mundo, Cosette, pero algún día ustedes dos van a tener que aceptar que soy feo.

—La belleza es subjetiva, R, nadie mejor que un graduado de Bellas Artes para saberlo —comenta Éponine, mientras Cosette asiente repetidas veces.

—Primero que no soy feo y ahora me comparan con una obra de arte. Muchachas, creo que es hora de ir a casa, el calor las ha afectado mucho.

Cada una de sus amigas lo toma de un brazo y cómo pueden salen así por la puerta. Este ha sido el día más raro de su vida y casi le da pena irse a dormir, porque está comenzando a pensar que es solo otro de sus sueños.

Es tarde en la noche cuando recibe un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 **De** : 0952287613  
 _Este es uno de mis temas favoritos, ni tú puedes decirme que es malo._  
 **22.05**  
 _Por cierto, me niego a decirte Demi._  
 **22.06**

Adjunto hay un tema que Grantaire se descarga y al cual escucha en bucle hasta quedarse dormido. Si bien no se parece en nada a lo que suele escuchar y la melodía suena extraña a sus oídos, tiene que admitir que no está mal.

No que vaya a decírselo a Enjolras, claro.

_Es un alivio cuando las balas ponen fin a su vida. Ama 1832. Odia 1832. Es la vida en la que más distanciados han estado, en la que más se han lastimado. Y, sin embargo…_

_Mueren tomados de las manos. Es triste, ¿verdad? Incluso en vidas en las que se dejan la piel en carne viva y apenas pueden mirarse, sus manos están juntas para el final._

_Es su destino, le dijo en una ocasión, más de doscientos años atrás, una vieja bruja. Su destino es vivir y sufrir juntos, una vez, dos veces, mil veces. A veces se pregunta por qué tienen esta condena. ¿Tan grave fue su pecado? Ya casi ni recuerda cómo comenzó todo._

_Han sido demasiadas vidas, pero ya no puede seguir pensando en eso porque esta se le está acabando. Mientras la vida se le escapa por las venas, en lo único que puede pensar es que siempre amará al hombre que yace inerte a su lado._

—Sin celulares en la mesa, Grantaire, conoces las reglas —le dice Valjean, en un tono que no deja lugar a réplicas, pero que de todas formas es amable.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo un…

—Sin celulares en la mesa —repite Fantine, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce al tiempo que le quita en el teléfono de la mano y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

Alain y Emile sueltan risitas por lo bajo, mientras Gavroche le saca la lengua. Azelma se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y mirar con mal humor por la ventana, como la adolescente que es. A Grantaire le gustaría decir que odia a estos mocosos, pero la verdad es que están tan mal de la cabeza los cuatro que es imposible no adorarlos.

—Mamá, papá, tienen que disculpar a Grantaire, está hablando con su _novio_ —dice Cosette, dejando que la última palabra dance en sus labios y mirándolo con una expresión maliciosa. Quién sea que caiga por su apariencia pensando que es un dulce angelito, está muy equivocado.

—Oh, ¿un novio? Hace mucho que no traes a nadie a casa, cielo —comenta Fantine, mientras Valjean asiente y comienza a servir la comida.

—No es mi…

—Deberían verlo sonreír cuando le llega uno de sus mensajes. Es desagradable —comenta Éponine y sus hermanitos vuelven a reír a coro.

Vaya amigas y pseudo familia adoptiva que sea ha buscado. Traidores todos.

El resto del almuerzo se la pasan molestándolo y haciendo comentarios sobre él y Enjolras, mientras Valjean y Fantine le preguntan que qué hace de su vida, qué edad tiene, cuándo piensa traerlo a casa para que lo conozcan.

Es todo demasiado surrealista y lo pone un poco de mal humor, porque las cosas con Enjolras no son así aunque le gustaría. Han estado hablando por dos semanas, intercambiando mensajes y mails en cada momento libre que tienen, llamándose por teléfono por la noche y discutiendo de arte, política y Harry Potter.

Y música, por supuesto. Siempre su mayor tópico de discusión es la música. Enjolras sigue enviándole temas de rock para que escuche y Grantaire hace lo mismo pero con la música sinfónica. Enjolras habla de música con la misma pasión con la que habla sobre la igualdad en el mundo y puede que Grantaire tenga que esconder el rostro en la almohada por momentos, porque este hombre no puede ser tan perfecto. Para ser alguien que no tiene pasión en su vida, la pasión con la que Enjolras habla lo pone un poquito demasiado excitado.

Pero no es como si a Enjolras le pasara lo mismo, claro. Está seguro de que solo habla con él porque lo ha convertido en su pequeño proyecto personal, alguien a quién hacerle entender que el rock es lo mejor del mundo (ja, no) y, luego de que descubriera su cinismo, a quién devolverle la fe en la humanidad.

Además, dos días después de su encuentro se fue de gira por Europa, así que de seguro quiere abstraerse de todo por momentos y, ¿qué mejor que ponerse a discutir sobre música para eso?

Cuando terminan de comer finalmente recupera su celular. Fantine se lo da con una sonrisa divertida en los labios que hace que Grantaire ponga los ojos en blanco porque, en serio, esta familia es terrible. Ángeles y demonios al mismo tiempo, lo van a terminar matando un día.

 **De** : Enjolras  
 _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ese tal Paganini no estaba tan mal._  
 **21.12**  
 _Quizás tú puedas tocarme uno de sus temas algún día._  
 **21.14**  
 _Es decir, tú me escuchaste cantar, así que sería lo justo que yo te escuchara tocar._  
 **21.19**  
 _Tampoco te estoy obligando o algo por el estilo, pero me gustaría escucharte tocar.  
 **21.22**  
 _Pero no tienes que hacerlo, por supuesto._  
 **21.23**  
 _¿Sigues ahí?__  
 **21.26**

Resopla una risa, mientras tipea rápidamente una respuesta.

 **Para** : Enjolras  
 _Estaba comiendo. Mi familia tiene la regla de que está prohibido comer con celulares en la mesa._  
 **22.33**

 **De** : Enjolras  
 _Creí que habías dicho que no te hablabas con tu familia_.  
 **22.34**

Oh, claro. Puede que en algún momento le haya comentado que las relaciones con su familia están estrepitosamente mal y que Enjolras le haya contado que el suyo era un caso parecido. Uh, ¿en qué momento fue que se pusieron tan personales?

 **Para** : Enjolras  
 _Con mi familia en el estricto sentido de la palabra en sí. Hablo de la que yo considero mi familia, es decir, mis amigas, sus padres y sus hermanos._  
 **22.36**

 **De** : Enjolras  
 _Oh, cierto. La loba y la alondra. Por cierto, no entiendo tu obsesión con que no sepa el nombre de nadie._  
 **22.37**

 **Para** : Enjolras  
 _Querido Febo, ya deberías saber que lo hago solo por el placer de molestarte. Y porque me gusta ser misterioso. Me siento un personaje salido de una novela de Agatha Christie. O la misma Agatha querida, el día de su desaparición._  
 **22.38**

 **De** : Enjolras  
 _Entonces necesito a Poirot para que te encuentre. Por cierto, Febo sigue siendo Apolo, así que tampoco me gusta ese apodo._  
 **22.40**

Grantaire deja escapar un quejido mientras se tira sobre su cama y esconde el rostro en la almohada. ¿Por qué las Moiras lo odian tanto? ¿Por qué su destino era encontrarse con un hombre guapo, inteligente, apasionado y que, además de todo, es capaz de entender todas las referencias que Grantaire hace?

Va a comenzar a creer en dioses solo porque definitivamente debe haber una fuerza mayor que se está dedicando a hacer de su vida un infierno.

Llevan un mes trabajando en el parque cuando descubre que el motivo por el cual Éponine se ausenta cada vez que puede de su puesto, desapareciendo hacia quién sabe dónde.

—¡Bienvenidos al _Caldero Chorreante_! ¿Puedo tomar su…? ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —exclama el barista, intentando limpiar la cerveza de mantequilla que le acaba de tirar a una clienta.

Éponine mira con ojos soñadores al muchacho y Grantaire está comenzando a creer que esos jodidos trajes en verdad están destrozándoles las neuronas.

—¿En serio? Éponine, creí que tenías un poco de mejor gusto. Una amazona como tú se merece a alguien con un poco más de luces. No aceptes a un eunuco cuando puedes tener a un gladiador.

—Eso ni siquiera tuvo sentido —le dice su amiga, dándole un golpe en el brazo y obligándolo a avanzar en la fila hacia el mostrador.

El _Caldero Chorreante_ es un Starbucks, si hay que ser sinceros, pero como está ambientado como la taberna de los libros la gente compra el doble de lo habitual. Sí, puede que tengan cosas como cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza, pero no deja de ser un Starbucks. Enjolras dice que es solo otra forma del sistema de seguir estafando a la gente… lo cual pierde un poco de fuerza cuando el chico le admite que le gustaría probar la cerveza de mantequilla.

¿Por qué está pensando en Enjolras? Focalización. Tiene que concentrarse en Éponine y su chico de los lattes. 

—¡Bienvenidos al _Caldero Chorreante_! ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —les dice el chico y luce realmente aliviado de no haber tirado nada en el proceso.

—Hola, Marius.

—Oh, hola, Éponine. ¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre?

Su amiga parece resplandecer de la emoción y Grantaire ahora está seguro de que sip, esos trajes con este calor les están afectando. Terriblemente. Va a tener que tener en cuenta la sugerencia de Enjolras de quejarse con su sindicato. Claro, si lo tuviera.

—Sí, por favor. Y un té de mandrágora grande para mi amigo.

El tal Marius les sonríe (una sonrisa completamente incómoda, por cierto, como si el chico aún no estuviera cómodo en su propia piel), les cobra y luego se gira a preparar sus órdenes. A su lado Éponine deja escapar un suspiro profundo, ojos soñadores mirando a su príncipe azulado.

Mientras vuelven a sus puestos con las bebidas en mano, su amiga parece ir dando saltitos y a él ya le está comenzando a dar miedo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un exorcista?

—Estoy más que bien. ¿Viste lo que pasó?

—¿Que te han intercambiado por una colegiala con un enamoramiento? Sí, lo vi. Es terrible.

Éponine le da un golpe en el brazo y, en serio, sus amigas tienen que dejar de golpearlo. A veces cuando se va a acostar se encuentra con un montón de moretones por todos lados y eso es porque las dos brutas no saben controlar sus fuerzas. ¡Él es un hombre golpeado!

—Muy gracioso, idiota. Me refiero a que Marius le agregó un shot extra de esencia de calabaza a mi latte. ¡Gratis! —Éponine vuelve a suspirar y él ha visto pocas cosas más tristes que todo esto.

—No es por pincharte el globo, pero estoy seguro que fue un accidente. No parecía tener mucho control de sus manos ese chico. Tengo miedo de tomar mi té por si sin querer le echó veneno para ratas…

Esta vez esquiva el golpe, sacándole la lengua a su amiga, que lo mira con malhumor.

—No seas un cretino. ¿No puedes disfrutar de mi felicidad por un segundo?

—Éponine, ese chico no se parece en nada a ti. Lo admito, es lindo en una forma muy “perrito de pedigrí perdido”, pero más allá de eso no sé qué le ves. No parece tener muchas luces.

—Para tu información él es muy inteligente. Está por recibirse de abogado en la Sorbona —dice con tono fanfarrón la chica, como si fuera ella la que está haciendo la hazaña.

No sabe si decir que este es un país muy generoso o que a veces los más inadaptados son los más inteligentes. Se abstiene de ambos comentarios porque no quiere volver a ser golpeado.

—¿Él te contó eso? —pregunta, en cambio, pero el rubor que se pinta en las mejillas de su amiga y su expresión de culpa lo hacen dudar—. ¿Éponine?

—No… yo… lo investigué en Google.

Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y, cuando lo hace, no puede evitar estallar en carcajadas, que hacen que los visitantes los miren extrañados. Menos mal que están en su descanso, porque si estuvieran con los trajes ya hubiesen llamado a su supervisor. Posiblemente. Bueno, no, pero igual. Debe ser extraño escuchar a un dementor reírse.

Éponine no lo golpea esta vez, pero debe ser porque está muy ocupada queriendo que la tierra se la trague.

—¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa? —les pregunta Cosette al verlos llegar al vestuario. Lamentablemente tienen horarios de descanso distintos, así que nunca pueden pasarlos juntos.

—Éponine está acosando a un barista.

—¡No es cierto!

Cosette los mira sin entender y Grantaire promete contarle más cuando lleguen a casa. Éponine no está muy feliz con eso.

_Siempre es el único en recordar, siempre. Supone que tiene sentido, él es quién merece el castigo. Castigo a vivir una y mil veces. Castigo a ver morir al ser amado. Castigo a repetir los mismos errores, nuevos errores, distintos errores._

_—¿En qué piensas?_

_—En la eternidad._

_El otro deja escapar un bufido, poniendo los ojos en blanco. En esta vida son noble y sirviente y no le gusta que el otro sea menos que él. Ustedes tienen que ser iguales, siempre, siempre, porque está mal si no lo son, porque es lo que comenzó todo, porque…_

_—Piensas demasiado, _mi señor_._

_—Siempre me dices que pienso mucho, pero no te quedas atrás._

_—Por algo seguimos juntos luego de tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?_

_Más tiempo del que jamás creerá._

—Sí, sí, escuché la mix tape que me hiciste. Muy noventas de tu parte, por cierto.

—Lo dices como si te lo hubiese enviado en un cassette. Además, creí que alguien como tú apreciaría lo nostálgico del hecho.

Grantaire bufa, girándose un poco en la cama, mirando la luna por la ventana. La voz de Enjolras le llega un poco apagada, con algo de interferencia y tiene sentido, es decir, el hombre está en la otra punta del mundo, pero… Vuelve a girarse, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada mientras Enjolras comienza a contarle sobre alguna injusticia que vio en las calles de Nueva York.

Realmente le gustaría poder verlo en persona más allá de sus sueños. Sueños que, por cierto, cada vez son más realistas.

Es como si finalmente haber conocido al protagonista de sus aventuras oníricas en persona hubiese destapado algo dentro suyo y ahora los sueños se han multiplicado, además de que cada vez le cuesta menos recordarlos. Ya no es solo Enjolras quien queda luego de despertar, también puede vislumbrar otras caras, aunque muchas le son desconocidas. Un par de veces ha soñado con Éponine y con Cosette, incluso una vez soñó con Marius y otras con los compañeros de banda de Enjolras.

Pocos de los sueños están conectados entre sí. La única constante entre ellos son Enjolras y él mismo, pero todo lo demás cambia, como si ellos fueran los actores de mil obras distintas. A veces son nobles, a veces campesinos. Unas están en épocas un poco más modernas, otras se remontan tan lejos como la antigua Grecia. En unas son hermanos, en otras vecinos, otras amigos de la infancia, otras se conocen de adultos. Son como fragmentos de películas, ni siquiera como trailers, simplemente como si estuviera cambiando de canales sin parar, deteniéndose pocos segundos para ver qué sintonizan en cada cadena.

No sabe cómo comienzan o terminan esas historias pero, por algún motivo, tiene miedo de averiguarlo.

—¿Grantaire? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Por supuesto, general. Estabas hablando sobre los impíos que destruyen este mundo con los horrores de sus actos, que se aprovechan de los débiles y los someten a su gusto y placer. Ah, querido Aquiles, te ha tocado vivir en una época nefasta. Hubiese sido mejor que nacieras en otra época para ser feliz. No te digo una de reyes y reinas, porque sé que te dan urticaria esas palabras, pero sí una época menos cruel. Ya sabes lo que dicen, todo tiempo pasado fue mejor.

—Eso no es verdad. La humanidad avanza. Aunque no lo notemos, aunque sea de forma lenta, poco a poco vamos yendo hacia un lugar mejor.

A veces le gustaría que las cosas fueran como Enjolras las pinta, pero Grantaire ve los verdaderos colores del mundo y no son bellos.

—Para ser alguien tan culto pareciera que no has agarrado un libro de historia hace mucho. La humanidad lleva una larga cuenta de hechos atroces, desde el comienzo de los tiempos hasta ahora. Y, sin embargo, puedes ver que cada vez se superan más. Cuánto más crecemos, cuando más caminamos hacia el futuro, más nos lastimamos los unos a los otros.

—Cuánto más actos de crueldad hay, más actos de bondad también. Cada siglo tiene algo mejor que el anterior, cada vez, aunque sea de forma lenta, la humanidad va demoliendo viejos problemas. Sí, nacen otros nuevos. Sí, aún se preservan viejos problemas. Para si vas a contar los actos de crueldad que agobian al mundo, también tienes que tener en cuenta las bondades que surgen por todos lados. A ti te gusta la mitología, ¿verdad? Míralo como una hidra buena: corta una cabeza y saldrán dos. Calla una voz y dos comenzarán a hablar.

Grantaire tiene que morder la almohada para no soltar un ruido muy poco apropiado. La pasión con la que Enjolras habla le dan ganas de volver a creer en la gente.

—Las utopías son imposibles, Aquiles.

—Pero nunca viviremos en una si no lo intentamos.

Y ahí va de vuelta. Está vez no puede reprimir el pseudo gemidito pseudo quejido que sale de su boca y del otro lado Enjolras suelta una risa ligera. Antes se equivocaba. No son los Valjean/Fauchelevent los que van a matarlo, es Enjolras.

—Para alguien tan idealista, no sé cómo todavía no me has mandado a la mierda con lo cínico que soy.

—Mi ex era igual o peor que tú. Tengo _años_ de práctica con estas cosas.

—Dudo que exista alguien peor que yo. Ahora necesito saber cómo fue que empezaste a salir con alguien así en un principio.

Intenta que suene como un comentario al pasar, pero la verdad es que muere por escuchar más del ex de Enjolras. Son pocas las veces que ha mencionado a esta misteriosa persona pero, para ser que supuestamente las cosas no terminaron bien, siempre se nota un tono de cariño en su voz al mencionarlo.

Sin embargo, cada vez que intenta sonsacarle un poco de información…

—No quiero hablar de eso —dice Enjolras, lo cual no es una sorpresa. Está por comentar algo, pero el hombre sigue hablando—. Por cierto, ¿me llamaste Aquiles antes?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿También te trae malos recuerdos?

—No, jamás me habían dicho así. Pero pensaba que… —Enjolras titubea un poco, lo cual es raro. El hombre carraspea y luego continúa hablando—. Bueno, que si yo soy Aquiles quizás necesitaría un Patroclo. ¿Conoces a alguien interesado en el puesto?

Hay cinco segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dice nada y Grantaire puede escuchar la suave respiración de Enjolras mientras él mismo contiene la suya. Tiene ganas de ahogarse con la almohada, de levantar a todos en la casa, de reír, de llorar, de pellizcarse y ver si realmente está despierto o cayó dormido hace rato y esto es solo otro sueño.

Finalmente habla y ni siquiera le importa que su voz salga temblorosa.

—Posiblemente… buenas noches, Enjolras.

—Buenas noches, Patroclo.

Grantaire no está orgulloso de la sonrisa con la que despierta la mañana siguiente. Bueno, de hecho sí, pero a quién le importa.

—Oh, por Dios. ¡Oh, por Dios! —grita Cosette, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

—El tipo ni siquiera sabe tu nombre. Por todos los santos, ¡ni siquiera conoce tu rostro!

—Esas cosas no son importantes para el amor verdadero, Éponine —comenta la otra chica luego de un suspiro soñador.

—Cielos, cállense las dos.

Son las peores amigas del mundo y las odia. De hecho las ama y quiere abrazarlas en este mismo momento y gritar de felicidad, pero no está acostumbrado a tantas emociones positivas que prefiere quedarse con eso de que las odia.

—Primero Éponine con su chico de los lattes, ahora tú con tu cantante. Ah, el amor es tan hermoso…

—Oh, eso es cierto, aún no conoces al barista de Éponine.

—Él no es mi barista —dice la chica, sus mejillas rojas, mirando hacia un costado.

—Pronto ustedes dos estarán de novios y van a dejarme sola, ¿les parece bonito?

Llegan al parque entre risas y el guardia los deja pasar con un saludo amigable. Por primera vez en semanas el día parece hermoso y Grantaire casi tiene miedo de que todo estalle en cualquier momento.

—Ya encontrarás a tu príncipe, Cosette —comenta, pero la chica niega.

—No quiero un príncipe, así no es el hombre de mis sueños.

—Hombre de tus sueños… cielos, Cosette, que tú generalmente no eres así de pretenciosa —dice Éponine y la otra chica le saca la lengua.

—Ustedes no entienden nada de romanticismo.

Terminan jugando una carrera hasta los vestuarios y si le preguntaran en este momento a Grantaire si es feliz, por primera vez en su vida respondería con un rotundo y sincero _sí_.

**De** : Enjolras  
 _Estoy volviendo al hotel, el concierto fue agotador, ¿sigues despierto?_  
 **23.57**

 **Para** : Enjolras  
 _Para usted siempre, mi general._  
 **23.58**

 **De** : Enjolras  
 _Deja de decirme general. ¿Tienes ganas de hablar por Skype?_  
 **23.59**

De pronto el aire parece viciado y su cuarto en el altillo de la casa de la calle Plumet mucho más pequeño de lo que era hace dos minutos. Hablar por Skype no es hablar por teléfono, solo voces y nada más. Hablar por Skype es hablar cara a cara, es verse los rostros y, aunque muere por volver a ver esos ojos celestes como el cielo en una tarde de primavera y otras cursilerías más, no quiere que esos ojos lo miren _a él_.

Termina temblando en el cuarto de Cosette y Éponine, sentado sobre la cama de esta última, a la cual le dicta una respuesta porque es incapaz de hablar.

 **Para** : Enjolras  
 _Lo siento, mi cámara no funciona._  
 **00.09**

—Si no quieres hablar con él por video estás en todo tu derecho, pero quiero que sepas que, en mi opinión, es una tontería porque incluso si fuera cierto esa estupidez de que eres horrible, a ese chico no le importaría —dice Éponine, dejando el teléfono a un costado.

Aún no confía en su voz, así que se limita a soltar una risa quebrada y negar con la cabeza.

—Éponine tiene razón. Y no, no lo decimos porque tú eres nuestro amigo, sino porque… bueno... —sus amigas intercambian una mirada que no le muy buena espina.

—Oh, cielos, ¿y ahora qué? —pregunta y odia cómo sale su voz.

—Mejor míralo tú mismo —dice finalmente Cosette, sacando una revista de debajo de su almohada y pasándosela.

Es una copia de _Les Inrockuptibles_ y Grantaire supone que es de este mes porque, si bien sus amigas la compran siempre, no recuerda haber visto esta copia antes. Y la recordaría, definitivamente, porque en la tapa está Enjolras, pantalones de cuero ajustados y camisa abierta, sentado en un sillón de una forma que está haciendo que Grantaire se replantée toda su vida.

—Ve a la página 24 —dice Éponine y, por su tono de voz, deduce que no es solo una sesión de fotos lo que va a ver.

Su celular suena con un mensaje de Enjolras, pero mientras abre la revista en la página indicada no se cree capaz de revisar el teléfono para ver qué le dice el hombre.

  


Su celular sigue sonando con mensajes de Enjolras. Cosette y Éponine lo miran con preocupación mientras él solo es capaz es capaz de apretar con fuerza la revista, su corazón latiendo desbocado y el cuarto girando estrepitosamente, las ganas de tomar un trago más fuerte de lo que las ha sentido en meses.

—R, por favor, decinos algo —pide Éponine, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Necesito un trago.

—Ahora di algo que no me de ganas de golpearte —le responde Cosette, intentando sonar graciosa pero luciendo tan preocupada como Éponine.

—Pásenme el celular —dice, cuando otro mensaje de Enjolras vuelve a sonar.

—Quizás deberías esperar a tranquilizarte un poco y…

—Cosette. Mi celular.

Su amiga suspira, resignada, para luego alcanzárselo.

 **De** : Enjolras  
 _No necesitas mentirme, si no quieres solo dímelo. No me gusta que me mientan._  
 **00.11**  
 _Mierda, eso salió medio cortante, ¿verdad? No estoy enojado, si es lo que crees. Pero en serio, no me mientas._  
 **00.12**  
 _Sé que no te has ido a dormir, ¿puedes responderme?_  
 **00.15**  
 _Hoy antes del concierto estuve escuchando las 24 Caprices para violín de Paganini y solo podía pensar en ti. Quiero verte._  
 **00.22**  
 _De acuerdo, me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo el día libre, ¿llámame en cuanto quieras volver a hablar?_  
 **00.31**

¿Qué hizo para merecerse todo esto?

—Oh, R —dice Cosette y entonces las dos muchachas lo están abrazando y ahora si que quiere llorar.

En serio, ¿cómo consiguió rodearse de tanta gente buena cuando el mundo está podrido por dentro y él es solo uno más de los gusanos que habitan en él?

_Se lastiman, siempre lo hacen._

_—Déjame dormir aquí. Hasta que muera._

_Se lastiman con palabras, con acciones, con todo lo que tienen. Estén juntos o no siempre dejan heridas en carne viva en la piel del otro, en su corazón, en su mente, en su alma._

_—Grantaire, eres incapaz de creer, de pensar, de querer, de vivir y de morir._

_Se lastiman a gritos, se lastiman en silencio. Él no quiere lastimarlo, ¿por qué lo hace? Sabe que sus palabras no tienen peso, que no quiere decirlas, ¿por qué se deja lastimar por ellas?_

_—Ya verás._

_En esta vida, en la anterior, en la que sigue. Se lastiman. Ese es el verdadero castigo de ambos._

_(El suyo propio es recordar)_

—Hola.

—Hola —la voz de Enjolras suena con un poco de interferencia y Grantaire ojea por vez un millón la nota en la revista.

—Lamento lo de anoche.

—Está bien.

Se quedan en silencio, el ruido de la interferencia y sus respiraciones como los únicos sonidos en la línea. Suspira, cerrando los ojos mientras se recuesta en la cama y deja a un costado la revista, la cual ya se conoce de memoria.

—Leí la nota que te hicieron en _Les Inrockuptibles_.

—Oh —un segundo de silencio—. ¿Por eso no querías hablar por Skype? Lamento si…

—¡No! No. No fue por eso. Leí la entrevista _luego_ de decirte que no quería hablar. Yo… —suelta una risa amarga, odiándose un poco a sí mismo—. No soy lo que tú crees. Creo que el mundo es un lugar putrefacto, que la humanidad está perdida, que no hay esperanzas. No tengo metas, no tengo un empleo de verdad, vivo de prestada en el altillo de la casa de una amiga y aunque ahora traiga algo de dinero quiénes me mantienen son sus padres. Yo no… no soy una persona agradable. Soy alcohólico. Lo era. _Lo soy_. Llevo 517 días sobrio pero cualquiera puede ser el día en que esa racha se rompa. Soy feo, y con eso no me refiero a que no soy un modelo, me refiero a que soy _feo_ y…

—¿Escuchaste la canción?

Se refriega los ojos con la mano libre, cansado.

—¿Estuviste prestándome atención a lo que decía?

—Sí. Eres un ser humano imperfecto como los otros siete mil millones de habitantes en la Tierra, ¿escuchaste la canción?

—No.

—Lo imaginé. ¿Aún quieres saber de mi ex?

No sabe a qué viene todo esto, pero conociendo a Enjolras seguro tiene algún sentido profundo y enrevesado que solo tomará forma una vez que diga todo lo que tiene que decir. Y luego dicen que él es el complicado.

Pero _realmente_ quiere saber sobre el famoso ex.

—Sí.

—Nos conocimos de chicos, hace muchos, muchos años. Fue amor a primera vista, desde el principio supimos que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre. Pero éramos jóvenes e inconscientes. Un mundo mejor, ese fue mi deseo desde que nací. Él se contentaba con que nosotros y nuestros conocidos fueran felices, pero me seguía a todos lados sin importar qué. Fui egoísta por obligarlo a ir conmigo, ese fue mi primer error. Un día nos metimos con la persona equivocada y… las cosas comenzaron a ir mal. Sufrimos un castigo terrible, aún lo sufrimos. Nos lastimamos mucho luego de eso. Peleábamos demasiado pero siempre volvíamos al lado del otro. Estuvimos demasiado tiempo así. Cada pelea era peor, cada reconciliación más corta. Y, entonces… la persona que hicimos enfadar nos dio una última oportunidad. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Lo amé demasiado, aún lo amo, siempre lo haré. Es el amor de mi vida y, aunque lo quisiera, no puedo olvidarlo. Pero estamos mejor separados, así no seremos capaz de lastimarnos. Quizás creo que esa era nuestra oportunidad: estar sin el otro, ver cómo era la vida.

El silencio los inunda y Grantaire repasa las palabras de Enjolras en su cabeza a mil kilómetros por hora. Se siente extraño al escucharlo, como si algo le sonara de todo esto pero no sabe de dónde.

—Entonces… entonces, ¿la canción es para él?

—La canción es para ti. Me gustas. Sí, _lo sé_. No sé tu nombre, no conozco tu rostro, pero lo importante… lo que llevas dentro. Eso lo conozco, me lo has mostrado todos estos meses. Siempre lo amaré a él, pero también puedo amarte a ti. Ya te amo a ti.

Tiene ganas de llorar y es _tan patético_.

—Puede… —carraspea, intentando que no se le quiebre la voz—. Puede que el sentimiento sea mutuo.

Es extraño, pero está seguro de que puede ver la sonrisa de Enjolras en este momento.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Me hubiese sentido como un idiota de lo contrario. Oye…

—¿Si?

—La semana que viene estoy de vuelta en París, ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Podemos debatir política y discutir si Draco realmente estaba enamorado de Harry o no. Incluso puedo dejar que me lleves a escuchar una de esas orquestas que tanto te gustan. Yo invito, soy una estrella de rock internacional, ¿sabías?

Grantaire se ríe feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo. Pero solo si luego me tocas esa canción. No sabía que tocaras la guitarra.

—Soy un hombre de muchas habilidades. ¿Es una cita?

—Es una cita.

_Es amor a primera vista._

_Son niños y viven en Grecia mucho antes de que se la conozca como tal. Su ciudad es Tebas, en donde aún no se ha escuchado el nombre de Edipo. La humanidad es joven y ellos también._

_Es amor a primera vista, siempre lo supieron. No recuerdan no amarse y todo es nuevo, porque para ambos es la primera vez. Son iguales y se quieren, van a todos lados juntos, retrasan el momento de tener que elegir a una mujer. Aún no hay muchos héroes pero eso no importa, porque quién necesita héroes cuando se tiene una persona amada al lado._

_No le rinden culto a ningún dios, ese es en realidad el primer problema. Uno dice que los dioses son injustos, que tratan a la humanidad como perros, que no se merecen que se los trate como reyes y reinas por doquier. El otro concuerda pero, si fuera por él, se quedarían en casa, cuidando a las ovejas y bebiendo vino._

_Salen de aventura a pesar de todos los augurios. Son demasiado jóvenes, demasiado irrespetuosos. Se llaman por apodos que no deberían usar y ese es el segundo problema. Apolo y Dionisio, así se dicen._

_A los dioses no les gusta que usen sus nombres en vano._

_Nunca hagas enojar a un dios, deberían haberlo sabido bien. Pero esa es una lección que jamás aprendieron, no hasta que el Olimpo dejó caer su martillo sobre ellos, la condena a una eternidad de sufrimiento. La lección quedó marcada a fuego en sus mentes, entonces._

_Bueno, lo hizo en uno de ellos. Porque eso era parte de su castigo: ambos condenados a sufrir. Uno de ellos a recordar, el otro a olvidar._

_Y así seguiría por muchos años, siglos, milenios la historia, hasta que los antiguos dioses decidieran darles una segunda oportunidad._

_Una **última** oportunidad._

Es el día de su cita con Enjolras y su primer advertencia de que todo se iba a ir al demonio debería haber sido que se levantó sintiéndose optimista.

—¡Es la primera vez que nuestros descansos coinciden! —dice Cosette, feliz, y esa debería haber sido su segunda advertencia—. ¿Vamos a tomar algo al _Caldero Chorreante_? Aún no conozco al famoso barista de Éponine, lo cual es terrible.

—No le digan así, no es mío.

—No _aún_ , querrás decir —comenta Cosette, codeando a la chica, la cual pone los ojos en blanco.

Van los tres juntos, hablando sobre lo que debería ponerse Grantaire por la noche, sobre el lindo día que está haciendo, sobre lo rica que estaba la cena que preparara la noche anterior el señor Valjean. Es todo muy cotidiano, demasiado, nada que disturbe su andar.

Quizás esa debería haber sido la tercer advertencia.

El _Caldero Chorreante_ está vacío cuando llegan y a ninguno se le ocurre que es extraño. Diría que esa debería haber sido la cuarta advertencia, pero ya cualquier aviso hubiese sido inútil. En el momento que cruzan el umbral de la puerta, el ruida de una taza rompiéndose se escucha y al mirar hacia al frente pueden ver a Marius, mirándolos con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

Grantaire está por preguntarle si vio un fantasma, cuando escucha a su lado a Cosette soltar una exclamación ahogada.

—¿Marius?

—¿Cosette?

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Marius!

—¡Cosette!

Marius se lleva un par de cosas por delante al intentar llegar a su amiga, la cual corre al encuentro del chico. Ambos se abrazan y ríen y puede jurar que también llorar y, cuando se besan, Grantaire se gira hacia Éponine, porque no solo no entiende nada de lo que está ocurriendo, sino que además está muy preocupado por su amiga.

Por suerte, parece que la chica está más sorprendida por lo que está ocurriendo frente a ellos que porque el chico al cual ha estado acosando los últimos cinco meses se esté besuqueando con su mejor amiga.

—Uh… ¿Cosette? —la llama, pero ella no parece hacerle caso—. Cosette, ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos?

—Estás aquí, ¡estás aquí! —dice su amiga, ignorándolos y mirando a Marius como si no puediera creer su existencia.

—Todo este tiempo… los sueños… creí que había enloquecido… creí... —Marius balbucea cosas sin sentido, pero Grantaire distingue bien la palabra “sueños” y una alarma comienza a sonar en su cerebro.

—No estás loco, no estás loco. Estoy aquí, Marius, estoy aquí.

—Cosette, ¿qué rayos ocurre? —pregunta Éponine.

Finalmente su amiga se gira hacia ellos, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.

—Si se los cuento pensarán que estoy loca.

—Créeme —dice Grantaire—, algo que me dice que no voy a dudar ni de una palabra que digas.

Más tarde Grantaire va a quedarse mirando su techo, preguntándose a quién habrá ofendido allá arriba, pensando en últimas oportunidades, en las palabras de Cosette, de Marius, de Fantine. Va a odiarse un poquito por hacerle esto Enjolras, por abandonarlo como lo hizo su ex, por no poder ser mejor persona.

Ahora, sin embargo, se sienta a la mesa de la cocina en la casita de la calle Plumet, Éponine a su lado y Marius, Cosette, Fantine, Valjean y, por algún motivo, Javert frente a ellos.

—No sé por dónde empezar —dice Fantine, mientras Marius y Cosette no dejan de mirarse como si temieran que al apartar la mirada el otro fuera a desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

—Por el inicio sería bueno —responde Éponine, sin mucha paciencia. Grantaire supone que no debe ser lindo ver a tu enamoramiento haciéndole ojitos a tu mejor amiga y casi hermana.

—Es complicado. Éponine, ¿recuerdas que cuando te trajimos a ti y a tus hermanos a vivir con nosotros nos dijiste que sentías que ya nos habíamos conocido antes? —pregunta Valjean.

—Sí, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Para sorpresa de ambos, el siguiente en hablar es el Inspector Javert.

—¿Alguno de los dos ha tenido sueños extraños? Repetitivos, con gente que jamás habían visto pero que sigue apareciendo, gente que quizás conocieron luego. Sueños en otro tiempo, en otro lugar.

Grantaire siente algo frío en la boca del estómago y en todo lo que puede pensar es en Enjolras, con quien tiene que encontrarse en unas horas.

—Sí —responde Éponine y Grantaire estaría sorprendido si no fuera por todo lo que está ocurriendo.

—No hay forma de decir esto y que no quede como una locura, así que lo diré de una: esta no es la primera vez que vivimos. Somos reencarnaciones.

Todo es demasiado bizarro y Grantaire termina cediendo ante los nervios y estallando en una carcajada casi histérica. Finalmente Cosette deja de mirar a Marius y lo mira, la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Éponine también lo mira de la misma forma y quisiera que dejaran de tratarlo como un niño pequeño, pero supone que esta vez están justificadas.

Siente que está a punto de estallar y lo único bueno es que está tan agotado que ni siquiera tiene ganas de tomar un trago.

—Reencarnaciones. ¿En serio tenemos que creer eso? Siempre supe que en esta familia estaban locos, pero…

—Entiendo que es demasiado, Grantaire, sobre todo para ti —dice el señor Valjean y hay algo que no le gusta en su tono.

—¿Sobre todo para mi? ¿Eso que significa?

Valjean, Fantine y Javert se miran y esto es una de las cosas más bizarras que ha vivido en su vida. Reencarnaciones, qué demonios.

—No es común que la gente vuelva a nacer, no es… no es algo que le ocurra a cualquier. Generalmente vuelven porque tienen cuentas pendientes muy fuertes, por maldiciones, por castigos divinos. Algunas veces, las menos, porque alguien decidió darles una segunda oportunidad. Generalmente nadie vuelve más de un par de veces. Pero tú… Grantaire, tú eres un caso especial —explica Fantine, tomándolo de las manos.

—Has vuelto más veces que todos los que están en este cuarto juntos, muchacho —explica Javert y a Grantaire no le gusta como suena eso.

A Grantaire no le gusta como suena nada de lo que ha estado ocurriendo desde que entraron al _Caldero Chorreante_ hoy en su descanso.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido, ¡nada! Además, ¡¿cómo es que ustedes saben todo esto mientras lo único que tengo yo son un montón de sueños sin sentido que no me dejan dormir desde que tenía cinco años?!

Se siente agitado, cansado, exhausto. No entiende nada, no _quiere_ entender nada. Solo quiere ir a cenar con Enjolras, escucharlo cantar y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

—Sé que te sientes confundido, cariño —dice Fantine, dándole un apretón en las manos—. Nunca es fácil al principio. Nosotros tres hemos tenido la suerte de obtener un… un _don_ en esta oportunidad. Recordamos las cosas con claridad y podemos comunicarnos con… con _ellos_.

—¿Ellos? ¿Hay unos ellos? —pregunta Éponine.

—Dioses, entes… cómo quieran llamarlos —responde Valjean.

—Muy bien, esto es demasiado. ¿Dioses? ¿Reencarnaciones? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Brujas, magos, hadas madrinas?

—Realmente te entendemos, Grantaire. Todo es muy nuevo aún, y tú y ese chico son los que más vidas han vividos, esta es su última oportunidad y…

—¿Ese chico? ¿Qué chico? —pregunta con un hilo de voz, porque está casi seguro de que sabe de qué chico habla Fantine.

—El de tus sueños. Ustedes llevan milenios volviendo y…

—No. _Basta_. No quiero saber más nada. Es demasiado y… es demasiado. Basta. Me voy a dormir.

—¡Grantaire!

Sale casi corriendo del cuarto, subiendo los escalones hasta el altillo de dos en dos y tropezándose cada cinco pasos.

Enjolras… Enjolras y él. Sus sueños. Los trozos de historias perdidas. La sensación de que gran parte de su vida ya la había vivido antes. Nada tiene sentido y a la vez todo poco a poco comienza a tomarlo.

No se da cuenta de que está temblando y llorando hasta que Éponine y Cosette entran de pronto en el cuarto, abrazándolo, apareciendo como sus ángeles de la guarda.

—R… R… Grantaire, respira —le ruega Éponine, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Tienes que respirar, R, vamos, tu puedes hacerlo.

Se quedan varios minutos así, los tres apretados como niños pequeños que buscan consuelo ante la ausencia de su madre. Una vez que ya está más tranquilo y los tres están recostados en su cama, mirando el techo, Cosette vuelve a hablar.

—Dice mamá que tú y el chico de tus sueños ofendieron a los dioses hace muchos, muchos años. Los castigaron a volver a la vida por siempre, sufriendo mucho todas las veces. Uno, además, estaba a condenado a recordar todo, el otro a olvidarlo.

—Grantaire —le dice Éponine, apretando con fuerza su mano—, es Enjolras, ¿verdad?

Asiente, porque no cree poder hablar sin romper un llanto patético para un hombre de su edad.

—Mamá dice que tienen otra oportunidad, que esta vez es la última vida y que los dioses ya no interferirán. Aún tienes una hora para juntarte con Enjolras, puedes arreglarte y…

—No —la interrumpe, negando con la cabeza—. Ya escuchaste lo que dijeron. Estuvimos condenados a sufrir. En mis sueños… en mis sueños siempre nos estamos lastimando. No quiero eso. Enjolras ya tuvo una relación con la que sufrió, no quiero hacerle lo mismo. Se merece ser feliz.

—Grantaire…

—Dije que no.

Sus amigas suspiran, pero no lo siguen presionando. Está demasiado agotado y ya no quiere hablar del tema.

—Oh, por cierto, Éponine, lamento lo de Marius —dice Cosette, y realmente suena triste por eso.

Sin embargo, Éponine resopla una risa, y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Bromeas? Tú y Marius estaban destinados desde hace un par de vidas, aparentemente. Además dudo que hubiésemos tenido mucho futuro de todas formas, con eso de que lo estuve acosando un par de meses.

Terminan la noche riendo y, si en algún momento Grantaire acaba llorando, solo él y sus amigas tienen que saberlo.

Enjolras le envía muchos mensajes e intenta llamarlo toda la semana siguiente. Grantaire borra los mensajes sin mirarlos y se dedica a seguir su vida lo mejor que puede. Es duro y los sueños son cada vez más pesados, pero está cansado de ser un juguete del destino, cansado de todo, ya no quiere seguir más.

Grantaire sueña con Enjolras y despierta con su nombre en labios.

Debería haber sabido que las cosas no iban a hacer que como él quería. ¿Desde cuando Enjolras se rinde? Desde nunca. No en esta vida, no en ninguna de las anteriores.

Están trabajando y hay pocos visitantes en el parque porque es un día laboral y está lluvioso. Siente como Éponine de pronto toma con fuerza uno de sus brazos y suelta un “mierda” que no le da buena espina.

—¿Éponine? ¿Qué…?

—Hola, estoy buscando a alguien.

No necesita girarse para saber de quién es esa voz.

—Te daré una pista —dice Éponine, alejándose de él—: yo no soy el dementor que estás buscando.

—Éponine… —le advierte Grantaire, pero su amiga niega con la cabeza, el traje de dementor moviéndose de una forma que en otro momento le resultaría graciosa.

—Te esperé el otro día y no viniste —dice Enjolras, acercándose a él. Parece cansado y Grantaire odia saber qué él es el responsable de que esté así—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, yo… No eres tú…

—¿No eres tú soy yo? ¿En serio? Ya te dije que no me gustan que me mientan…

Está a punto de decir algo, cuando un montón de niños se acercan a ellos, gritando, arrastrando a sus padres, rogándoles para que les saquen fotos. Tiene que seguir trabajando y Enjolras no se va y Éponine no va a dejarlo escaparse de esta y... y... y...

Y Grantaire está cansado.

—Termino mi turno en dos horas. Esperame en la entrada y te prometo que hablaremos.

—Te tomo la palabra. Y ya sabes: no me gusta que me mientan.

—Grantaire…

—No, cállense las dos. No quiero… no quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ir a hablar con él y voy a decirle que… no sé qué voy a decirle, pero va a ser algo que lo haga alejarse de mi y esa ya es una decisión tomada.

Sus amigas lo miran como si quisieran llevarle la contraria, pero se abstienen. Quizás están comenzando a aceptar sus decisiones, quizás también están cansadas de discutir. No importa cuál de las dos sea mientras lo dejen en paz.

—Nosotras nos adelantaremos, nos vemos en la casa. Marius viene a cenar hoy —le dice Cosette, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar su bolso y dirigirse a la salida.

—Y, R, por favor, aunque sea intenta explicarle un poco las cosas —le pide Éponine.

—Por supuesto, voy a decirle que somos un par de sujetos que han estado reecarnando los últimos tres siglos. De hecho, quizás sea una buena idea. Así creerá que estoy loco y no se me acercará nunca más.

Éponine suspira, negando con la cabeza, y las dos muchachas se van, dejándolo solo en el vestuario.

Tarda unos minutos en tomar el coraje necesario para salir del parque y se arregla el cabello y la ropa unas ocho veces antes finalmente hacerlo. Quizás lo más extraño de todo es que aún sigue más preocupado porque Enjolras vea lo horrible que es que porque esté a punto de tener una de las conversaciones más difíciles de su vida.

Enjolras está de espaldas, revisando algo en su celular cuando Grantaire sale del parque. Respira profundo una última vez, asiente para sí y se encamina hacia el hombre.

—Aquí estoy.

Quizás debería haber sido obvio, quizás debería haber pensado mejor las palabras de Enjolras, las de Cosette, las de Fantine. Quizás esto no debería sorprenderle y, sin embargo, cuando Enjolras se da vuelta y su rostro al verlo empalidece, una expresión de genuina sorpresa, el celular resbalándose de sus manos y cayendo al piso, seguramente rompiéndose… Grantaire debería haber estado preparado.

—¿Grantaire?

Condenados a sufrir. Uno a recordar, el otro a olvidar. Debería haber imaginado que esos sueños no significaban que él era quién recordaba.

Enjolras se acerca a él como si viera una aparición y en otro momento, con otra persona, Grantaire quizás hubiese bromeado con que tampoco es tan feo. Sin embargo, ahora, con Enjolras acercándose a él, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, como si temiera que al tocarlo se fuera a evaporar… Grantaire solo puede cerrar los ojos, disfrutar del contacto.

—Cielo, soy tan estúpido —dice, abriendo los ojos, mirando al rostro de Enjolras—. Tu ex… era yo, ¿verdad?

—¿Recuerdas? ¿Cómo…? Tú nunca recuerdas. Yo soy el que recuerda.

—Última oportunidad. Los dioses no van a volver a interferir… no lo sé, tampoco recuerdo mucho, solo sueños y… no entiendo del todo… Rayos, y tú dijiste que los mejor sería que estemos separados y… y seguramente tienes razón y yo… yo…

Enjolras lo besa y Grantaire decide que no es importante lo que tenía que decir, no cuando siente que respira por primera vez en toda su vida, no cuando los brazos de Enjolras lo acercan a él por la cintura, no cuando se siente completo por primera en toda su vida. En toda _esta_ vida.

Cuando se separan Enjolras lo mira con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, feliz, tranquilo. Grantaire dejó de entender lo que está ocurriendo en su vida hace varios días, pero está seguro de que se suponía que no deberían estar haciendo esto.

—Yo soy el estúpido. Era tan obvio que eras tú… no puedo creer que olvidé el sonido de tu voz —Enjolras vuelve a intentar besarlo, pero Grantaire lo aparta. El hombre frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dijiste que solo nos hemos lastimado. Y… y hay dioses que nos odian y… esta es nuestra última oportunidad, lo dijiste tú, me lo dijo Fantine. Dijiste que creías que estábamos mejor separados, dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije. También dije que aún te amo —Enjolras suelta una carcajada y el sol hace relucir sus cabellos dorados—. Cielos, te dije que te amo dos veces en la misma conversación. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que eras tú?

—Enjolras…

—Hicimos enfadar a los dioses. Nos castigaron por tres milenios y finalmente decidieron perdonarnos. Esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos y creí que lo mejor sería que estuviéramos separados, y aún así ahora que te tengo de vuelta entre mis brazos no quiero volver a dejarte ir, no cuando por fin estamos dejando de lastimarnos. Pero… —la sonrisa de Enjolras se apaga un poco y se separa de él. Grantaire no quiere que lo haga—. Pero ya una vez cometí el error de hacer solo mi voluntad sin escuchar la tuya. Si ahora eres tú el que cree que lo mejor es que estemos separados… aunque me duela…

Grantaire debería ser una persona responsable. Debería tener en cuenta lo que le han dicho en la última semana, lo que le dijo Enjolras antes de eso, y dar un paso al costado. No debería tentar a su suerte. No debería arriesgarse a cagarla, no debería joder la vida de Enjolras y la suya propia.

Lo que Grantaire _hace_ es besar a Enjolras.

—Última oportunidad, ¿verdad? Bueno, cometamos un último error.

Enjolras se ríe y Grantaire cree que podría acostumbrarse a eso.

_Diez vidas, cien vidas, mil vidas. Aquí y allá. Amigos, hermanos, enemigos, amantes. Ya lo han hecho todo y, sin embargo, por primera vez en tres mil años, finalmente Apolo y Dionisio pueden vivir en paz._


End file.
